We Gotta Mind Her
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Eric's thirteen year old cousin, Rachel comes to stay with the Foremans and the gang for a while. Eric thinks it will be fun and the others are quite excited too. But will minding her be as fun or as easy as they thought?
1. It's Just The Begining

**Chapter 1: It's The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show.

**A/N: **Hey! This is my first That 70s Show story, I have written one-shots but this is my first story, story. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Eric Foreman's Kitchen**

**5****th**** of June 1978**

**9:46 a.m.**

"Rachel will be here soon." Kitty announced to Eric, Hyde and Red, who were happily eating their breakfast, as soon as she got off the phone. "Isn't it exciting?"

"It sure is Mom." Eric replied before eating more of his pancakes.

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Who's Rachel?"

"Rachel is my little cousin." Eric told him before making his thinking face. "Well she's thirteen now...so she was about five when you last saw her."

"Oh yeah." Hyde said nodding his head as he remembered the little girl. "She was cute."

Red who was reading his morning newspaper closed and glared at Hyde and so did Eric. Hyde shook his head violently at their assumption.

"I meant baby cute." The curly haired boy admitted. "God, what do you take me for?"

"Anyways..." Kitty said changing the awkward conversation. "She's coming to stay with us for a while so I want you guys to act like responsible young adults, ok?"

"Mom," Eric began as he reached out to get his glass of orange juice. "We are responsible young adults." His hand slipped causing him to knock over his glass, making orange juice to spill over his father's morning paper.

"Well done, dumbass." Red commented as he took up his soggy newspaper and frowned. "I didn't even get to finish it."

"Oh, sorry Dad." Eric replied sheepishly.

"That could have been Rachel!" Kitty said, cleaning the mess her son made.

Eric raised an eyebrow and wore the same puzzled look his Dad and foster brother wore. "How?"

"You could have knocked Rachel over and she'd bleed!" Kitty replied raising her voice slightly to get through to her son.

"That does sound like something only you could do, man." Hyde admitted nodding his head before eating some of his pancakes.

"Eric, I don't trust you with my niece." Red said courtly as he discarded his morning newspaper into the trash can.

"Oh come on, look at me." The geek exclaimed as he pointed out how scrawny he is. "How can I knock a person over?"

"He's got a point." Hyde added studying how thin his best friend actually was.

"Yeah." Kitty said picking up Red's breakfast plate and put it in the sink.

Red bit his lip. "Fine."

"Yes! Rachel and I are going to have so much fun!" Eric said excitedly.

"You sound like Jackie..." Hyde told Eric shaking his head.

A beeping of a car horn interrupted Eric before he could reply. Kitty smile widened and she rushed out of the kitchen and into the driveway. Eric, Hyde and Red exchanged looks before following the woman outside.

The first thing they saw when they went outside was Kitty hugging a girl with long sandy brown hair and hazel eyes that complimented her borderline tanned skin. Eric smiled and rushed over to the thirteen year old girl.

"Hey Rachel!" Eric said, bending down a tiny bit to hug his young cousin

"Eric!" The preteen exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"Wow, you've gotten so tall." The geek admitted, stepping back a bit to take in Rachel's full appearance. "You're as tall as Jackie." He added before turning his head over towards Hyde. "Hyde, come here."

Hyde, who was leaning against one of the wooden beams nodded his head and walked over to the happy reunion. He looked at Eric and Rachel and saw some resemblance. "Hi, Rachel."

"Hey." She replied casually, giving the older boy a small smile which he returned too.

"Rach, this is Steven." Eric told her, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's alright, man." Hyde replied before he looked back at Rachel. "You can call me Hyde if you want."

"Ok." Rachel said. She took in Hyde's appearance. He looked kind of familiar to her but she still couldn't place him. She smiled when she noticed his t-shirt. "The Beatles? Cool, they're awesome."

Hyde smiled in approval while nodding his head. "Yeah, we're going to get on just fine."

"Rachel!" Red called making the teen girl look at the porch, where her uncle was. She smiled before running over to him and gave him a hug. "How's my little girl, huh?"

"I'm good." Rachel said happily, still keeping her smile in place.

Red guided his niece inside while he talked to her. "Now you might have to hang out with the dummies sometimes but don't you worry your little head, I'll keep an eye out for you."

Unsure of what to say in reply, Rachel just gave Red one of her sweet smiles making him pat her back affectionately. The two behind him, who were carrying the teen's suitcases, were unhappy with the statement.

"Hey!" Eric said for the both of them seeing that Hyde didn't want to let them know he cared.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? Did you like it? Should I continue? It wasn't my best work but I have so many ideas for the story thanks to nannygirl! Also the other chapters will probably be longer. Please review and share your thoughts on the story and if you want to see anything happen.

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	2. The Kids Who Think They Live Here

**Chapter 2: The Kids Who Think They Live Here **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show, sadly.

**A/N: **The second chapter for you lovelies! I'm not sure about the ending but here we go. Also Donna has already met Rachel.

**Thanks to **nannygirl, Guest, Guest, SouthParkRules642** and **Fan **for taking the extra time to review!**

**Thanks to **Hard To Scare** and **SouthParkRules642** for following!**

**Thanks to **SouthParkRules642** for adding this story to favourites!**

* * *

**Eric Foreman's Basement**

**5th of June 1978**

**11:02 am**

"So Eric's cousin is coming to stay?" Kelso asked taking a seat on the coach in-between Fez and Donna. Jackie, who was sitting on her boyfriend's chair, nodded in response. "Well she's a Foreman girl, so I bet she's hot."

"Kelso, she's thirteen!" Donna told the dim-witted pretty boy in disgust. "You giant perv!"

"I didn't know that!" Kelso said, regretting his first sentence. "What I meant is…baby hot!"

"You sick son of a bitch." Fez commented, shaking his head in disapproval. "You shouldn't even like a friend's cousin anyway."

"Fez is right. It could destroy a friendship." Jackie but in.

"No." The foreigner said shaking his head. "Cousins are engaged. And you can't put your hands on another man's whore."

"Eww!"

"Fez, that's disgusting!"

"You're worse than Michael!"

Fez looked at them like he was being accused of something he didn't do. "What? That's the way in my country."

Donna, who looked completely disgusted, was the one to respond with a thought that played on everyone's mind at least once a day. "Where the hell are you from?!"

* * *

Eric and Hyde placed Rachel's bags on the floor in the spare bedroom before leaping up onto the bed and the started jumping up and down. They were hardly ever allowed in this room, which was a shame because it had the most bouncy mattress in the house.

Rachel, who was just in the bathroom, headed to the spare room. She stopped at the doorway when she saw cousin and foster cousin jumping on the bed. She raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?"

The two stopped straight away when the heard the teenager's voice. The jumped off the bed and started to act 'naturally'.

"Thanks for bringing my bags up." Rachel said, giving them a smile. Manners were forced on her; she might as well use them.

"No problem, little cuz." Eric replied, ruffling her hair much to her annoyance. She started to fix her hair when her older cousin stopped. "Wanna meet the kids that think the live here?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders once. "Sure." She said nodding her head. "None of them are going to mess with my hair, right?" The brunette added jokingly making the geek smile.

"Nope." He replied, popping his p. "It's just me."

"Fez might." Hyde told them. He started laughing when he remembered what Eric told him about Fez meeting his parents for the first time. "He's foreign, man…and has needs."

"Screw his needs!" Eric said, placing a hand on his little cousin's shoulders in a protective way. "He's not touching her hair! Or sticking is tongue down her throat!"

Hyde and Rachel exchanged glances after Eric said that, unsure if whether or no they should reply.

* * *

Rachel followed Hyde and Eric down the stairs that led to the basement. They were held up by Red, who was unsure if he should let the dummies hang out with his niece and teach her their ways. He could not bear the thought of Rachel becoming like one of the kids that think they live here. Jackie and Donna were ok. Jackie could hold a flashlight properly and Donna was Donna.

"There bark's worse than their bite." Hyde said jokingly and winked at Rachel.

Eric opened the door and the three entered the basement. The four that were watching TV in the basement, turned their heads to see who came into the basement.

"Rachel!" Donna said happily when she saw the thirteen year old. She opened her arms wide for a hug and Rachel wrapped her arms around her. "Look at you! You have gotten so big."

"Look at you! You're talking like my Grandma." The younger girl replied jokingly making Donna chuckle a bit before pulling her into another hug.

"Coincidence, she dresses like a Grandma." Jackie admitted as she looked at her friend up and down, clearly unimpressed.

"Oh yeah, Rachel." Eric said getting his cousin's attention and he pointed to Jackie. "This is the devil so stay away from her."

After rolling her eyes at Eric's comment, Jackie turned her attention to Rachel. She studied the younger girl's face. Rachel's brown hair went past her shoulders, her glimmering hazel eyes reminded her of hers and Eric's and they fitted in perfectly with the colour of her skin, which was border line on a tan. Her cheek bones were perfect, surprising Jackie seeing that Rachel was only thirteen and her lips were full and pink. Jackie had to admit Rachel was really pretty. Just like her.

"Hey, you're really pretty." Jackie commented making Rachel smile humbly and blush a little. The others looked at her shocked. The cheerleader wasn't one to give comments away just like that.

"Thanks, Jackie." Rachel replied happily.

"Just like me." She added making the others – except Rachel – say stuff along the lines of 'there it is' but Jackie ignored them. "You can be like me little sister. Let's go shopping and get matching outfits!" Jackie said excitedly, clapping her hands before hopping up of her boyfriend's chair.

Before Rachel or anyone could respond to the rich girl, she had already whisked the younger teen out of the basement. Eric's eyes widened and ran after them. He could not have his little baby cousin be turned into a mini Jackie or it will be the end of the world as they know it.

"What happened?" Donna asked raising an eyebrow, it all happened so fast.

Hyde sat down on his seat. "Jackie has captured the innocent Rachel."

"No, Jackie! No!" Was what could be heard from outside the basement. A few seconds later, Eric was dragging Jackie inside the basement by her wrist with Rachel following behind the two older teens, who were being very immature and making the younger one roll her eyes.

While the two hazel eyed kids fought, they others decided to acquaint themselves and make conversation with Rachel.

"Hi, I'm Michael Kelso." Kelso said charmingly, extending his hand out to Rachel. "You can call me Kelso if you want."

Rachel looked up at the pretty boy who was standing before her. _God, he's so cute_, she thought as she shook his hand. _Never mind cute, he's downright gorgeous._

"H-Hi." Rachel replied nervously.

"Shy?" Kelso asked raising an eyebrow and smiled. He lightly brushed his knuckle against her cheek. "I think that's cute."

"His he flirting with her?" Donna whispered to Hyde as she watched the two introduce themselves.

"Well it's Kelso, man." The rebel told her, he too was unsure of what the pretty boy was doing. "Who knows what's going on in that head of his? And who would want to?"

"I'm Fez." Fez admitted, taking a packet of Razzles from his shirt pocket. "Want one?"

"No thanks, Fez." Rachel replied politely.

"So Rach, you've met Kelso, Fez and Jackie." Donna stated, taking a seat on the couch before patting a spot for Rachel. "What do you think?"

Rachel sat down beside the red haired girl. "Now I'm going out on a limb here by saying I don't think Jackie and Eric get along so well."

The five looked towards the shower were the two enemies were yelling and screaming at each other. It ended when Jackie kicked Eric in the shins making the geek crumble onto the floor. In defeat, Eric said "Tomorrow suits."

Jackie turned around smiling; she was quite pleased with herself. "Rachel! We are going shopping tomorrow."

"Ok!" The younger girl replied happily.

"Donna, you may come too." The cheerleader said pointing to Donna's Grandma clothes as she sat down on Hyde's lap.

Donna just rolled her eyes in response to Jackie's remark. Eric got up of the floor and limped over to the couch and with every step he took he said 'ow'. Something clicked in Hyde's mind, everyone needed to relax.

Before they knew it, the seven teens were cramped around the small coffee table in a circle.

"This does make my knees feel better." Eric admitted when the marijuana kicked in. "Thanks Hyde."

"There is no gas shortage man. It's all fake." Hyde said, thinking about the car that runs on water.

Rachel, who was enjoying her first circle spoke next. "Imagine if The Beatles and ABBA sang a song together." She shook her head and her eyes lit up in excitement. "Noo! What if they got married! I mean come on no one picks the stage name Ringo Starr if they have something to hide."

"She's right you know." Donna said, nodding her head in agreement and they all laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **Second chapter done! I'm happy. :) Can't wait! Its St. Paddy's Day on Sunday, one of the best days of the year for the Irish and everyone else. ;) Any way please review, what did you think and what do you think is going to happen next? Also if there is anything you want to see happen just review it.

**Random Fact: **Every time I watch Gangnam Style I always wonder what Red's reaction would be when he saw it. Lol. Anyone else think about it?

Peace out✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	3. The Devil And My Cousin

**Chapter 3: The Devil and My Cousin**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show.

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! But here's chapter three! Enjoy.

**Thanks to **Guest, MidniteRaine, nannygirl, hanselnext, Guest, Guest, Hard To Scare **and **RIFA79 **for taking the extra time to review!**

**Thanks to **Hard To Scare **for adding this story to favourites!**

**Thanks to **GatsbyParty, MidniteRaine, RIFA79, hanselnext **and** sigal **for following!**

* * *

**Eric Foreman's Kitchen**

**6****th**** of June 1978**

**09.02 a.m. **

Eric drummed his slender fingers on the surface of the kitchen table while he was waiting for his breakfast. He had something on his mind that was just waiting to come out his mouth. He looked at his father who was reading his morning paper and then he looked at Hyde who was half asleep.

"Ok!" Eric finally snapped, earning everyone's attention. "I mean the devil will convert my cousin to the dark side."

"Would you chill?!" Hyde asked. He had already got an earful of this yesterday and he was not going to relive it again. "Jackie is not going to convert Rachel to 'the dark side'."

Red nodded in agreement. "If anything she's going to de-dumbass her from hanging out with you two, kettle head and Ali Baba."

"Good morning!" Rachel said cheerfully as she entered the kitchen and took a seat in between Red and Eric.

There was chorus of good mornings before Eric dramatically threw his arms around his little cousin tightly.

"Oh Rachel, so sweet and innocent and not like Jackie." Eric cooed as he hugged her.

Rachel smiled unsure of what to say so she just looked at her uncle and other cousin for an answer of Eric's behaviour they just shook their heads. The younger teen shrugged and hugged the geek back.

"Foreman, you're suffocating her." Hyde told him when he saw how tight Eric was hugging the brunette.

Eric quickly let go of Rachel and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Rach."

"It's ok." She replied, smiling. "Donna said she'd pick me up in a few minutes."

"Then let's get some breakfast into you." Kitty suggested placing a plate of smiley faced pancakes in front of the teen girl.

"Thanks Aunt Kitty." Rachel said politely, picking up her knife and fork.

"Oh Donna's going?" Eric asked and watched the teen girl nod. "That's ok."

"So Rachel, you're going shopping?" Red asked, peeping up from his morning paper. Seeing that her mouth was full, Patricia nodded in response. "Well you'll need some money." Red put his newspaper down on the table and reached into to his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Rachel.

"Wow, thanks Uncle Red!" The teen girl replied before throwing her arms around her uncle.

"No problem, sweetie." Red told her before returning the hug.

_If it's 'no problem' I should get in on that_, the two teen boys thought as they watched the scene.

"Red/Dad I need money." Hyde and Eric said simultaneously.

"Then go get jobs, dumbasses." Red replied glaring at them but his expression softened when he looked at Rachel, no one could hold a candle to her.

The sliding door opened and Jackie and Donna walked in already for their day with Rachel. Jackie seemed practically happy as she was hopping into the kitchen with her red haired friend behind her, who was happy but not as happy as Jackie.

"Heeeyyy!" Jackie said, putting her hands on the younger brunette's shoulders. She was really excited about today. She's always wanted a baby sister but the cheerleader's parents weren't on the best of terms for another child so Jackie had to settle for being an only child. "Ready to go?"

"All set." Rachel replied. She was also excited about today; she doesn't have a sister only a younger brother. The teen girl had older girl cousins but she hardly ever saw them, well she saw Penny everyday but she doesn't like her.

"Great!" The raven haired girl exclaimed. "First we'll buy new clothes for Donna and then we'll get some." Donna's excited smile turned into a frown hearing this. "Let's go!" Jackie added and went outside.

"I like your clothes." Rachel admitted sweetly making Donna smile. "Thanks for breakfast Kitty! Bye guys!"

Jackie ran back into the kitchen, still in her happy, hyper mood. "Come on! We gotta get you nicer clothes than that sweater." She said pointing to Rachel's black and white striped sweater.

"I bought that for her." Kitty said offended.

"It's nice and everything but we should get her a _nicer _one." Jackie replied, nodding her head along.

The blonde woman laughed in her own little way, unsure of what to say. Silence quickly replaced Kitty's laughter causing everyone to exchange awkward glances.

"Leave?" Donna asked the two other girls, who nodded quickly and quickly left the kitchen.

* * *

Jackie clutched her purse close to her as she looked around her favourite clothes store. She then looked back at her two friends, who were walking behind her.

"Ok let's get some outfits." Jackie said before scanning the store one last time. "Donna, clothes for Granny Lumberjacks are over there." She added and pointed over to a section in the store that had plaid and flannel blouses.

Donna gasped and tugged on the hem of her blouse, which she saw an old lady shopper wear. "I need new clothes."

The rich girl made a noise of approval and looked at Rachel. "Now let's get matching outfits!"

Before Rachel knew it she was being shoved into a dressing room with a ton of clothes Jackie told her to put on. She came out of the dressing room at the same time as Jackie, wearing a new outfit that was the same as Jackie's.

"We look cute!" The cheerleader admitted, looking in the mirror and she gave little spin.

Rachel started to fix her Farrah Fawcett hairstyle that Laurie had begged her to get. "You think so?"

"Oh, I know so!" Jackie replied before blowing a kiss into the mirror.

* * *

The three girls walked side by side in the mall just looking at the different stores that Point Place Mall had to offer. There was actually a lot more than Rachel remembered from her last visit. Jackie's eyes widened with amazement when she saw the new store.

"Makeup parlour!" She gasped before dragging the red head and brunette over to the new store.

Jackie sat Eric's cousin down on one of the chairs there before running off and collecting a ton of cosmetic products. She started applying them all to Rachel and glancing up at Donna every now and then for approval. Donna just nodded and gave the girl a thumb up. The red head couldn't wait to see the reaction from her boyfriend when he saw the new Rachel.

* * *

The girls decided to take a break from shopping and they headed over to the food court. They ordered their food before they found a table and sat down.

"So who was your first kiss Rachel?" Jackie asked, looking at the younger girl before tucking into her salad.

Rachel bit her lip and blushed red. She was never good at this stuff, she always got embarrassed and it didn't help that these were Eric's friends. Well girlfriend and…Jackie.

Donna poked Rachel's shoulder teasingly. "We won't tell anyone."

"Ok, fine!" She replied, putting her hand up in defeat. "It was at camp." There was a chorus of teasing 'ohs' from her two older friends making her glare playfully at them. "And his name was James. Oh and that's all you're getting!"

"Aw, come on now!" Donna protested, placing her soda on the table. "We want juicy details."

"Yeah!" Jackie agreed with the nod of her head. "We'll tell you ours after."

"Ok, fine!" Rachel said again, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"So do you have a crush on anyone?" Donna asked before eating some French fries.

"W-what? No-no-no." The youngest brunette replied, slightly blushing and she stared down at her fries.

"Aww!" Jackie cooed, smiling. "She does!"

"P-please single me out!" Rachel replied quickly, trying her best to change the subject. "I mean you all have boyfriends."

"She's trying to avoid the subject." Donna told Jackie, both girls smiling teasingly. "Is he someone we know?"

"Yeah…" Rachel said quietly, keeping her stare on her food.

"Oh is he cute?" The cheerleader asked raising an eyebrow.

The younger girl nodded and but her lip. "Some may think so…"

"Tell us!" The two friends demanded impatiently.

Rachel raised her head revealing a few locks of hair in her face. She pushed her hair out of her face so she could look at Donna and Jackie. "You really wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"Kelso…" The younger teen whispered making the other girl's eyes grew wide.

* * *

"What time are they back at?" Hyde asked, getting out of his chair to get a Popsicle.

"Three." Eric replied and looked down at his watch. He frowned. "It's four. Its four frigging o'clock! They're late! Y'know I bet Jackie lost Rachel."

"Whore!" Fez exclaimed angrily. "I gave Rachel some American money to buy me candy and porno! But then she told me she wouldn't buy me porno…but she's still getting me candy!"

"Aw no!" Kelso said, frowning deeply. "Rachel's the only one who doesn't make fun of me because I like Happy Days."

Hyde pursed his lips together and walked back to his chair. "Probably because she doesn't know you like Happy Days."

The pretty boy nodded in agreement. "That's true."

The door opened revealing the three girls. They were late because Jackie dragged to two other girls over to Donna's so she could dress Rachel up like she was a doll. Jackie and Rachel were wearing the same dress but different colour. Jackie had spent ages perfecting the younger teen's makeup and found a nice pair of heels for her. Also Donna was in her new clothes too, jeans and lovely t-shirt.

"Why aren't you bowing?" A voice that sounded a lot like Jackie's but wasn't Jackie's said.

"Nooo!" Eric gasped. It was his worst nightmare coming to life. His sweet, innocent cousin Rachel was now one of Jackie's evil, non-innocent minions. "Rachel!" He said dramatically, throwing his arms around her. "The only thing left of you is your Farrah Fawcett hairstyle."

Rachel did not look impressed by her cousin's actions. "Could someone get the dork off me?"

The geek gasped as he let go of her. "Dork?"

The youngest girl started laughing along with Jackie and Donna. She turned around to face the two older girls. "You're right, Jackie. That was fun!"

"Don't worry Eric." Jackie said airily when she saw Eric staring daggers at her. "I didn't turn her into an 'evil minion'."

"I can see that, devil." Eric admitted, sitting back down on the couch.

* * *

"Aww, look she's all tired out from her big day." Eric cooed when he noticed his cousin was leaning on him fast asleep. "Maybe it was too much for her."

Hyde, who was watching Charlie's Angels, looked over and smiled. "Well that or because we let her stay up till four o'clock and we gave Rach he first beer."

"Yeah." Eric replied, nodding his head. "It was an eventful day."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed that! There's more to come. Also thanks again for all your kind words it's nice to hear :) Sorry for the wait, I was sick and I just wasn't myself and I tried to write but let's just say that you'd appreciate this better than the chapter I wrote when I was sick. Also if you review, if you want something to happen in this story just tell me and I'll see what I can do.

Please check out my story **I'm Here**. It's a Eric and Hyde friendship one-shot about Hyde's past.

**Random Fact: **Does anyone else love Hyde's (Danny Masterson's) hands? I mean I just love when he cups Jackie's cheeks; his hands are so big and white. I think I have a thing for big white hands. Love his hands! Why are all my random facts so far about T7S? ;)

Peace out ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	4. My Crush And My Twin

**Chapter 4: My Crush and My Twin**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the looong wait but there was a lot on my mind this week and when I did get time to write this I wasn't happy with it so I rewrote this chapter five times. Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter four! :)

**Thanks to **Hard To Scare, MidniteRaine, hanselnext, Guest, nannygirl, Guest **and** Guest **for taking the extra time to review!**

**Thanks to **thepurplecookiemonster **for following!**

* * *

Rachel was reading _Tiger Beat _on her bed with Donna while Jackie went through her stuff to see what she needed. An interesting article caught the young teen's eye and she smiled. _10 Tips on How to Make Your Crush like You _would be very useful.

"Donna what do you think of that article?" Rachel asked, pointing to the article.

Donna scanned through it briefly. "I don't know. I never really used a magazine advice with Eric. I used bitchy advice from Jackie."

The younger teen nodded in understandment seeing that she had seen Jackie give thoughtless and superficial advice, which occasionally turned out to be true. She looked over at Jackie, who was standing at Rachel's closet.

"Jackie, I need help with something." Rachel said making Jackie turn around.

"Shoot." The petite girl replied, sitting down on the double bed in front of Donna and Rachel.

"I wanna make someone like me." The youngest girl whispered quietly, cheeks flushing pink.

"Aww!" The two older girls cooed, wrapping their arms around Rachel.

* * *

Rachel started walking down the stairs, which led to the sitting room. She was going to the kitchen to get soda for her, Jackie and Donna. She stopped when she was halfway downstairs because she saw Michael Kelso standing by the coffee table and staring at the door.

The brunette smiled, he was so cute. All the guys she knew that were her age looked nothing like that or were as sweet as him. Her secretly observing him from a far was cut short when she accidently tripped onto the next step, but landed on her feet, and earned Kelso's attention.

"Oh hey, Rachel!" Kelso said, waving his hand while smiling at her.

Rachel gave him a ditsy smile making her look more and more like Laurie, proving they were related. "Hi Kelso." She said seductively and continued walking down the stairs. "You're looking cute today."

"Um, thanks." The pretty boy replied. "You look cute too."

Rachel studied his face and fell into a daze. His hair, brown and lustrous, it had a sheen like fine hardwood. But that comparison isn't entirely fair. Hardwood doesn't swish gently like his hair does; swaying with the words he speaks. A shiny varnish catches merely light around it, but the depths of that deep chestnut brown reflected all the radiance of his smile. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, they speak to you from within and when the light hits them they sparkle.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" Kelso asked, snapping the hazel eyed girl out of her 'study'.

"It's really fun. I don't know why you guys always complain about Point Place." She admitted truthfully. She'd always hear them say how small the town was or how boring it was when every time she came to visit she had nothing but fun. "Well, um, I better get back to Jackie and Donna. See you later?"

"Yeah." Kelso replied simply and watched her disappear into the kitchen_. Was she flirting_, he thought to himself. Eric, Hyde and Fez walked into the sitting room with snacks and sodas. "Y'know what the problem is? I'm too good-looking."

* * *

"Ok wanna know my secret ingredient?" Kitty asked her niece by marriage.

Ever since Kitty could remember, Rachel always loved baking and was the only, besides Jackie and Donna, who would bake with her and share recipes. Right now they were making chocolate chip cookies.

"Of course." Rachel said. Aunt Kitty's cookies were the best and she always wanted to know what made them so good.

Before Kitty answered, she took a moment to take in Rachel's appearance to see how much she had grown up. She didn't want Rachel to grow up to be an unappreciated teenager, who didn't have time for her Aunt. "I put in extra cocoa powder then the recipe says."

Rachel smiled in approval before cracking an egg. The two were so engrossed in the baking that they didn't notice the slide door open and a young blonde woman walk in with a suitcase until a cheery voice spoke.

"Mommy!" The voice chirped as Eric walked into the kitchen and his mouth dropped.

Kitty turned her head to see her daughter, Laurie standing at the doorway. "Laurie?"

"I decided visit you guys for a while." She replied simply.

The real reason she was there was because it was summer and she needed to get money so she could rent an apartment but until she got the money she needed a place to stay.

When her mother moved over to the fridge, she noticed her youngest and favourite cousin there. Screaming her name, Laurie ran over to Rachel and enveloped her in a hug.

"Laaaurie!" Rachel said, hugging her cousin back happily.

"God, you've grown." Laurie admitted when she saw the brunette's cheekbones developed nicely. "Lookin' good." She added before putting her face close beside her cousin's to show Eric and Kitty the resemblance even though Rachel took a bit more after Eric, in a prettier way. "We're like twins."

Eric's eyes widened in horror and a song from _The Omen_ played in his head at his older sister's statement. Not wanting Rachel to develop Laurie's slutty and ditsy ways he quickly said, "Come on Rach, lets got to the zoo."

Kitty smiled at the suggestion of Eric minding his little cousin as Hyde walked in, his jaw dropping when he saw a certain blonde standing in the kitchen.

"What's she doing her?" He asked but no one responded to the question.

"Hyde we're going to the zoo." Eric told him and Hyde nodded in approval.

"I'll come too." Laurie said but Eric shook his head in response.

"Eric, she's going with you." Kitty told him flatly.

Eric frowned. "Fine."

The four grabbed their jackets before saying goodbye to Kitty and made their way to the Vista Cruiser. As they were leaving, Red came into the kitchen to get a beer. He looked at the four leaving before looking at his wife. "Where are they going?"

"The zoo."

Red raised an eyebrow while smiling widely. "So they'll be gone for a while?"

Copping onto to what Red meant, Kitty smiled. "Yes." She said before they raced up the stairs.

* * *

While they were at the zoo, Eric made the effort to make sure Laurie was not left alone with Rachel without him or Hyde with them. But his plan hit a bump in the road when he really needed to go to the bathroom and Hyde was in the long line for candyfloss.

"Hey Eric, are you ok?" Rachel asked, looking concerned at her older cousin, who was squirming uncomfortably.

"Uh-huh." He hummed in response but Rachel did not look convinced.

"Don't worry about him Rach." Laurie said, twisting the lid of her bottle of water.

Eric watched as she brought the bottle to lips before taking a sip and making a sound of pleasure, which killed Eric. Laurie accidently let her bottle slip forward causing the water to slip out with big splashing noses as it hit the ground, killing Eric a little more. She quickly reacted and held her bottle up right.

He felt like he was going to burst and he couldn't wet himself in front of his cousin, the only one who looked up at him and thought was cool. Eric pursed his lips together and ran off to the bathroom leaving Laurie and Rachel confused.

* * *

The four walked into the kitchen, all eating their candyfloss happily and each of them holding a bag with stuff they got from the gift shop. Red and Kitty looked up from their cup of coffee and cookies and looked at the teens.

"Did you guys have fun?" Kitty asked and saying a silent pray that Eric and Laurie got along.

"Yeah." They all replied happily.

"We got photos like you asked." Hyde told her, placing the camera on the table. "I'll get them developed at the Foto Hut tomorrow."

"Sit down and I'll get you some cookies." Kitty said, getting up from her seat.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to put this bag up in my room." Rachel told them before heading out into the living room to see Kelso sitting on the couch.

She smiled before dropping her bag and sat down beside Kelso. The two engaged in conversation quite quickly, mainly because Rachel pretended to be interested in Kelso talking about _Happy Days_. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, catching him of guard.

"What the hell?!" An angry voice yelled causing Rachel to part from the kiss and she turned her head to see Red standing at the door.

"Uncle Red!" She cried, running over to her uncle and wrapped her arms around him. "Kelso kissed me!" She added making her sound like Laurie.

"You're dead kettle head." Red said before chasing Kelso out of the house.

* * *

Eric, Hyde, Donna, Jackie, Fez and Rachel were sitting in the basement. Jackie, Donna and Fez were laughing at what Hyde and Eric told them about Kelso. Rachel just shook her head.

"Guys, I feel really bad." Rachel admitted, getting up from the couch. "I'm going to find him and apologise." She added before exiting the basement.

"See this is why Laurie is a bad influence." Eric told them, making them all -except Hyde- nod in agreement.

"And we're any better?" Hyde asked, referring to the times with Rachel in the circle or when they gave her a beer. "Oh wait, we are."

"We'll de-Laurie her tomorrow." Jackie said.

Fez looked at his friends confused. "But Laurie is so hot and slutty so what's – ooh."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter. :) I've decided to make this story my weekend story. Y'know like try to update every Saturday or Sunday. Also if anyone wants to receive updates for this story because they can't follow, just ask. I only have a few ideas left for this story so if anyone has an idea, I really do appreciate your help! Review! :D

**Random Fact: **Every time I listen to the song Windows Down by BTR, it reminds me of this conversation between Eric and Donna in season 5 episode 6:

DONNA: I have a bad feeling about this weekend, Eric. Nothing good can come from us visiting different schools.

ERIC: Well, yeah, but there's an upside. Two days apart? I mean, when we get together, it's gonna be electric, baby. Like a thunderstorm.

DONNA: Eric, I'm serious. I mean, what if we actually end up going to different colleges and we're apart for four years.

ERIC: Well, then come semester break, you better board up your windows, 'cause guess what. Here comes Hurricane Eric.

DONNA: Board up my windows? What are my windows? And, whatever they are, wouldn't you want to open them?

Then I'm like what are the windows in the song referring to?

Peace out ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	5. All You Need Is Love

**Chapter 5: All You Need Is Love **

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70s Show.**

**A/N: **Heya! I'm unsure about this chapter but here it goes.

**Thanks to **RevertedLogic, MidniteRaine, GatsbyParty **and** nannygirl **for reviewing!**

**Thanks to **RevertedLogic** and **pepper'n'salt** for following!**

**Thanks to **RevertedLogic** and **pepper'n'salt **for adding the story to favourites!**

* * *

Rachel groaned in frustration before burying her head in her hands. The young teen was sitting Indian style on Hyde's makeshift bed while the older teen sat beside her. He threw his arm around casually and sighed.

"Rach, it's ok." Hyde said softly.

He was quite surprised how comfortable he was with the situation of comforting the younger girl. It really felt nice when she came to talk to him instead of someone else. Hyde liked taking care of Rachel and he'd always be there for her.

"Easy for you to say." Rachel retorted and rested her head against him. "You didn't kiss the guy you have a crush on, let Red chase after him and then you didn't have to go to his house and apologise to him while making up some phony lie that you fell forward." She added making Hyde snigger. Rachel turned her head and glared daggers at him. He stopped instantly, giving her a little squeeze. "It was MORTIFYING!"

Hyde pursed his lips together tightly and his eyebrows furrowed closer together as he looked down at the younger teen. "So he bought it?"

"Oh yeah." Rachel replied, shaking her head as if it was something only Kelso would believe in. "By the way I saw one of his sisters and God…Moo!"

"I know." The rebellious boy agreed before he made another cow sound leaving them both in stitches. "Anyway, help me with picking out my clothes for my date with Jackie. You know what she likes."

The brunette nodded in agreement before she examined Hyde's appearance. "Let's ditch the Led Zeppelin t-shirt and dirty jeans first."

* * *

Rachel sat at the kitchen table, quietly painting her nails while listening to Eric talk and Kitty hum a Frank Sinatra tune. She raised her gaze from her now purple coated nails to her older cousin, who was holding up two ties.

"Which one?" He asked, holding them closer to her.

Rachel pursed her lips together as her eyes shifted between the two ties. "The red one."

"Thanks." He replied before doing it up.

Rachel went back to painting her nails. She was so glad she convinced both Eric and Kelso she didn't have a crush on Kelso. The brunette loved Eric dearly and she knew if he knew she had a crush on Michael 'Teen Heartthrob and Heart Breaker' Kelso he'd be upset. The geek once told Rachel, she wasn't allowed get married till she was thirty and wasn't allowed lose her virginity till she was forty.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Eric asked after he looked at the clock to see that it was five o'clock and his date with Donna didn't start till half.

Rachel gave a long blow to her nails before replying. "Watch movies with Red and Kitty while eating pizza and candy Fez is getting me." She told him as she twisted the lid of her nail polish back on. "But first convince Red that Fez can watch the movies with us."

The geek smiled at hearing this. His little cousin made a great addition to the family and the gang. She was sweet, funny, smart, kind and developing his smart mouth, Hyde's rebellious nature, Jackie's bitchy ways, Donna's feminism views, Fez's love for candy and Kelso's sensitivity. Eric knew she'd be a very colourful character.

A cry of pain was heard from the kitchen and Eric and Rachel snapped their heads to the side to see Kitty holding out her hand that was bleeding. The two exchanged quick glances before heading over to her to found out what happened.

"Ow!" Kitty cried. She felt like she could pass out with the pain.

Rachel guided her to a chair while Eric went to get Red. "Kitty what happened?"

"A plate just collapsed in my hand." She whispered as she shut her eyes tight and started to take deep breaths.

Red and Eric came into the kitchen and ran over to the two girls. Eric had to leave after a few minutes. Rachel had enough of Kitty's whining and cringing in pain. It was blatant obvious the woman was in pain and Rachel knew Red wouldn't be able to do anything for her.

"Red, she has to go to the hospital to get stiches." Rachel told her uncle firmly but he just shook his head arrogantly thinking he knew what he was doing.

"And painkillers!" Kitty added before letting out another groan.

Red gazed at Kitty softly. He knew she was in a lot of pain and he didn't like seeing her suffer. After a few seconds of thinking, Red gave in and decided to bring his wife to the hospital. But there was one problem. Rachel wouldn't go with them.

"I hate hospitals!" Rachel complained, crossing her arms stubbornly. "I'll be fine on my own."

"No, you need someone to mind you." Red replied firmly and as if on cue Fez and Kelso came prancing excitedly into the kitchen. Having no choice, Red kissed the top of Rachel's head. "I love you and I'm so very sorry." He told her as he helped Kitty up out of her chair. He didn't want to leave her with the dummies but he had no choice.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in between Kelso and Fez on the living room couch watching the Forman's collection of movies. It was going great so far, the house hadn't burned down yet and no one was injured. Kelso and Fez were a little bit annoying though as they insisted in escorting Rachel everywhere so she wouldn't hurt herself. They nearly insisted on coming into the bathroom with her but after a lot of convincing they stayed outside. It really showed how scared they were of Red.

"Um I'm kinda cold." Rachel lied making the two older teens look at her, ready to serve. She cuddled closer to Kelso and put his arm around her. She really couldn't help herself. "There I feel much better."

* * *

The three groaned when they saw they were out of snacks. They needed candy and popcorn because they were still having a movie marathon and you needed confectioneries.

"The Piggly Wiggly is still open." Rachel said as she took the keys of the Vista Cruiser out of her pocket. Red had given them to her before he left just in case there was an emergency and they needed to get away. "We can drive there."

"Mr Red said no leaving the house." Fez replied nervously and watched the keys dangle from her hand. "You know keys are dangerous, Rachel."

"Yeah!" Kelso agreed, nodding his head. "They can really hurt your eye!"

"Red said we could leave the house if there was an emergency." She said slyly, trying to encourage them on.

"It's a candy emergency!" Fez announced, taking the keys of his best friend's cousin. "To the Piggly Wiggly!" He added before running out of the kitchen.

* * *

Kelso and Fez pushed the nearly fully shopping cart down the aisle that had shelves stocked with all different sorts of candy and chips. The two boys starred wide eyed at the shelves as if it was candy heaven.

Something clicked in the pretty boy's mind making him look down at the shopping cart that was filled with junk. "How are we supposed to pay for all of this?"

Fez pulled out fifty dollars from his pocket, smiling widely. "Emergency money."

"Aw, sweet!" Kelso replied and his goofy grin appeared. He snapped the money of his best friend. "Ok, Rachel. What do you want?" He asked, before looking down beside him where Rachel was…or where she was supposed to be. The pretty boy's eyes widened in horror. "Fez!"

Fez, who was in the middle of deciding which chocolate bar he wanted turned around to face Kelso. "Yes, Kelso?"

"I think we lost, Rachel!" Kelso told him and watched as his foreign friend's eyes widened like his own and drop the two chocolate bars.

"Aye…" Was all that Fez could say.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh no the boys lost Rachel! What do you think is going to happen next? There mightn't be an update next weekend because I'm trying to finish of another story and there is only two chapters left in it so I'm focusing on that. Also please check out my one-shot _Forever and Always_! Review?

**Random Fact: **I'm naming the rest of the chapters in this story after _Beatles' _songs!

Peace out ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	6. Help!

**Chapter 6: Help!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show!

**A/N: **Heya! How are you all? It's been awhile but it's been busy. Also May is a very, very busy month for me. My Birthday is on Monday, I have a Communion next Saturday and then I have another Communion the following Saturday. But after that I think I can get back into my usual updating on weekends. Plus I had slight writers block with this chapter so I got up early to write this for you guys so enjoy!

**Thanks to **Hard To Scare, nannygirl, Guest and Guest **for taking extra time to review!**

**Thanks to **Ghostofmetalpast** for following and adding this story to favourites!**

**And a very special thanks to **nannygirl** for making the cover image for this story!**

* * *

Red Forman was sitting straight up in one of the uncomfortable in the waiting room of the hospital, reading today's newspaper while Kitty was in the doctor's room. To be honest, Red hated the hospital from the weird smell to the damned doctors. If the hospital didn't save people's lives and give Kitty a job he wouldn't give one damn if it closed.

Suddenly he got a strange feeling in his stomach. The same feeling he got when the idiots went down to the basement. He glanced up from his newspaper, with an anger glare on his face and said, "Ali Baba and Kettle head…"

* * *

Fez and Kelso ran frantically around the Piggly Wiggly, dodging everyone that they crossed paths with and took sharp turns around the corners, which caused the shopping cart to nearly topple over a few times while getting yelled at by a few different people. They searched high and low for the thirteen year old girl named Rachel.

"Well she isn't here." Kelso said, coming to the final conclusion when they went through every aisle at least six times.

"Aye…what are we going to do?!" Fez asked, brown eyes widening, eyebrows rising and palms sweating. "Mr Red is going to kill us!"

"Well Fez there's only one thing we can do." Kelso replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood up tall. "We gotta find that mischievous thirteen year old." He added making his foreign friend roll his eyes. "You know I bet she's just playing a trick on us." Kelso said and started looking around the store.

"Yes, a trick!" Fez mused, watching the pretty boy scanning the supermarket.

"Yeah, well IT'S NOT WORKING!" Kelso yelled loudly, which called several people to look at the two briefly before carrying on with what they were doing. "YOU CAN COME OUT NOW, YOU LITTLE SCAMP." He added, still scanning the store hoping to see the teen with brown hair and hazel eyes come running over to them. But she didn't.

"Kelso, I don't think she's tricking us." Fez spoke up quietly, wringing his sweaty hands together.

"_Yes_ she is, Fez." The pretty boy replied his voice held gravity in it as he gripped onto the metal handle of the shopping cart. "Let's go around the store again."

Sighing deeply, the foreigner knew his best friend was in denial and even though he knew they were going on a wild goose chase looking for Rachel in the store he stood by Kelso.

Though his pretty exterior was calm, Kelso was dying inside to know the whereabouts of where Rachel Erica Forman was. She could be anywhere, with anyone. For all he knew she could have been kidnapped and he'd never forgive himself if she was. Plus the fear of going back to Red without his precious niece chilled him to the bone.

The sound of Fez snapping his fingers in a 'Eureka' fashion broke Kelso from his thoughts and he turned his head to look at the foreigner.

"The parking lot!" Fez said, holding his arms out to the sides and saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "She must be in the parking lot!"

"Damn, Fez!" Kelso replied, hitting his fist of the handle of the shopping cart that they had been pushing around for the last half an hour and jumped a little bit in the air. "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE SAID THAT AGES AGO?!"

The foreigner's eyebrows furrowed together as he held his index finger up at Kelso and yelled, "DON'T TRY TO PIN THIS ON ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The two turned around sharply to where the exit was and sprinted down the aisle, abandoning their shopping cart full of junk. They headed towards the doors and Fez swiftly went through the automatic door and turned around waiting for Kelso.

Seeing that the ungraceful pretty boy had to dodge more people, he ended up heading for the non-automatic door that was right beside the automatic one. Unaware of the door, Kelso launched himself at it hitting his nose full whack of the glass door and falling back on the ground with a thud.

Fez gasped and his kind, chocolate coloured eyes widened in concern as he ran over to his best friend. "Oh my God! Kelso are you alright?"

Kelso, whose eyes were squinted shut, slowly sat up and grabbed on to Fez's hand tightly. "Tell me Fez. How is it, how are my good looks?"

"You're still very pretty, buddy." The foreigner admitted truthfully as he gazed over the still pretty boy's face. There wasn't even a strand of hair out of place.

Hearing this, a broad smile appeared on his Fez and he jumped up on his feet with his arms thrown up in the air and fists clenched. "WOOHOO! Free ride still on!" Kelso then placed his hands on his hips and stuck out his chest to achieve a superhero pose. "Now we shall find Rachel!"

The two headed out to the parking lot at a quick pace but still aware that there were cars around them. They searched the whole parking lot in within ten minutes but there was no luck so decided to return home…

* * *

The two slowly entered the living room to see Hyde sitting on the couch beside Jackie with his arm slung over her shoulders while they watched TV. Hyde turned his head to the side to see Kelso and Fez.

"Hey, where's everyone?" Hyde asked the two, who were acting 'natural'.

Fez's eyes widened and he started to panic. "No! Why?! What do you know?!" He yelled taking Hyde and Jackie in surprise.

"Fez, fez, buddy," Kelso said soothingly, placing his hands on the foreigner's shoulders and looked down at him. "Calm down." He added before folding his arms over his chest and looked at Hyde and Jackie. "Wellll Eric and Donna are out on a date. Mr and Mrs Forman are at the hospital…and R-Rachel…" Kelso paused before dropping down on his knees and running his hands through his hair. "WE LOST HER!"

Hyde's relaxed face was overlapped by an angry glare as he stood up instantly. "You lost her?!"

"Oh my God, Steven!" Jackie said, placing a hand over her heart as she looked at her boyfriend dreamily. "You care!"

"We looked for her _everywhere_!" Kelso cried and slowly stood back up on his feet. "It's like she's invisible! Oh my God! She's turned invisible!" Kelso said in amazement, starting to jump up and down.

"That's the only logical reason." Fez said, holding his arms out.

"Jeez Scooby and Shaggy, you sure?" Hyde asked sarcastically but the two didn't catch on to it.

"It's the only logical reason!" The two replied before receiving a blow to their arms from Hyde as Eric and Donna walked.

"What's going on?" Donna asked immediately after she saw Hyde hit Fez and Kelso and she knew Hyde didn't hit people for no reason.

"Dumb and Dumber over her lost Rachel!" Hyde replied, folding his arms over his chest and his angry glare was still in place.

Eric's hazel eyes widened in horror and he took a threatening step forward to Kelso and Fez. "You did what?!"

Fez started to fidget uncomfortably, wringing his hands together uneasily. "Um…we los-"

"I know, Fez!" Eric said angrily, cutting the foreigner off.

"Then why did you ask you SON OF A BITCH!" Fez yelled angrily and before they all knew it they all got into a huge argument, which consisted of flying insults.

The door opened revealing two figures but they were so caught up in the heated argument that they didn't noticed. The taller person cleared its throat causing the teens to stop yelling and turned around to see Rachel and…Leo.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said cheerily, waving at the gang before skipping into the living room. "What's going on?" She asked before she was enveloped into a big hug group hug.

"Where were you?"

"You had us so worried!"

"You're not invisible!"

The group parted from the hug when they realised Rachel was suffocating. Hyde spotted Leo standing at the doorway, looking around in a confused sate as usual and walked over to him.

"Hey Leo, man." Hyde said casually. "Thanks for bringing Rach home, man."

"You're welcome, man." Leo replied, nodding his head.

Hyde was about to say something but was cut short by the living room door opening. He turned around to see Red with Kitty following him and Red did not look happy.

"Hmm…" Red mused as he scanned the teen's faces. He slowly walked over to Rachel and put his hand on his shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yup!" Rachel said, popping her 'p'.

Red nodded his head slowly before scanning the gangs faces one more time before wrapping his arm lovingly around Kitty and brought her into the kitchen. The gang all smiled and Eric put his arm around Rachel.

"Phew…" They all sighed in relief.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey again! What did you think? Also please vote on my poll for which two shot I should do next. The information is on my profile. Have a good weekend! :)

Peace✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	7. Don't Ever Change

**Chapter 7: Don't Ever Change**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show.

**Thanks to **RevertedLogic, nannygirl, That70sShowLover315** and **hanselnext** for reviewing!**

**Thanks to **hanselnext **for adding this story for favourites!**

**A/N: **New chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

After Red and Kitty exited hastily the living room and disappeared through the white door that led to the kitchen. The teens and Leo then took the liberty to sit down and discuss Rachel's disappearance.

"So then while I was getting the ice cream I saw Leo trying to figure out which frozen chicken he wanted. Birds Eye chicken nuggets or…Whataburger beef burgers," Rachel said. She was sitting on the left side of the couch, making eye contact with everyone as she told the story and not to mention getting a bit excitable as she spoke.

"Yeah, dudes," Leo added, his eyes wide as he stared at the gang. "They're both nice brands of chicken."

Hyde shook his head as if it was something only the dirty hippy was cable of saying, thinking or doing. "Too true, man."

"Well, anyways," Rachel but in, eager to continue with her story and proving she had been spending time with Jackie lately. "I tried helping him and soon we were talking and then out of the store. Oh and then, we started listening to Led Zeppelin. The rest is kind of blurry but somehow we ended up here." She said breathlessly.

"Well don't ever wander off again," Kelso told her, his voice held gravity to in it but his brown eyes were soft. "You had me and Fez so worried."

"Yeah," Fez agreed, nodding his head along. "You had Kelso in tears."

Rachel smirked playfully and shot a glance in Kelso's direction. "Really Kelso?"

"There was something in my eye!" he stated clearly and slightly upset before folding up his arms and a pout a formed on his plump, pink lips.

"I think it's very sweet," Rachel told him softly. Jackie and Donna nodded their heads in agreement making the pout turn into a bright smile.

Eric, who was sitting beside Rachel, wrapped his arm around her in a protective manner. "You're getting married when you're thirty and you're losing your virginity when you're forty," He reminded her making her look at him to look over his shoulder to see Hyde, who was sitting on Red's chair with Jackie nestled comfortably on his lap. He mouthed ''I'll take care of it'' as he gave her an ''I got it all under control'' gesture.

* * *

Rachel sat Indian style on Eric's bed while observing his bedroom, especially the band posters. She was big into music. She loved Rock N' Roll to Disco and was in the middle of learning guitar. The young teen girl decided to spend the day with her two cousins seeing that she would be leaving soon and she never got to spend an entire day with them.

"Okay so I have," A voice said and Rachel shot a glance in the direction of the door carrying numerous of items. "Movies, records and _Oreos_," The geek said enthusiastically as he came into the room, placing the records and Movies on the bed but keeping the packet of _Oreos_ in his hand.

Rachel smiled at her geeky older cousin's love for _Oreos. _"You know I have always preferred _Chips Ahoy_," she admitted honestly and watched Eric, who was in the middle of biting into his cookie, furrowed his eyebrows together closely as he swallowed his biscuit.

He wiped the crumbs from his mouth as he looked at his cousin in disbelief. "Excuse me?" Eric asked as if he didn't hear or didn't want to believe what he heard.

"_Chips Ahoy _are way better than _Oreos_," Rachel stated slowly and clearly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Eric finished of his biscuits and swallowed hard on his delicious cookie. He then looked down at the packet in a soft gaze before saying, "She didn't mean it,"

"I did, Eric," she replied, making his mouth drop and his hazel eyes widened.

"Rachel Erica Alberta Forman you take that back right now," Eric told her, his voice held gravity as his hazel eyes glaring into hers.

"I won't," Rachel said, making him shake his head in a "you shouldn't have" sort of way. "Eric Albert Rafael Forman." And then it was on.

The two started disagreeing over every topical argument that was ever made. They were very close and got on well but everyone had their disagreements. But they were but too stubborn with each other to take defeat easily.

"Which came first the chicken or the egg?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed as if it was the most pathetic question in the world with the most obvious answer. "Egg, obviously,"

"Chicken," Eric snapped as the two got into another staring competition. "You can't have eggs without chickens." he added, furrowing his eyebrows closer together.

"You can't have chickens without eggs," Rachel mused in an "I know my stuff" sort of way as she folded her arms crossed her chest and he lips pursed together tightly.

Looking defeated for a brief moment, Eric reached down under his bed and pulled out a glowing blue stick known as a lightsaber and pointed it out his little cousin. Rachel just smirked as she twisted around on Eric's bed so that she was facing the wall. From behind the bed's bedhead, Rachel pulled out a glow stick much like her older cousin's but in red. This triggered much misperception with Eric as she let out an evil laugh.

Eric lunged his space sword forward at the younger teen but she quickly defended herself and the two swords smashed together, making an ear-splitting sound. The two kept intense eye contact as they gripped their lightsabers in their hands tightly, making their palms sweat slightly.

The swords clashed once more this time Eric was defending and Rachel was attacking. Eric put more pressure on his sword that was blocking Rachel's and he saw that it had an effect on her. He was too strong for her. He put more pressure on it causing her hand to go down and her face to make a weak expression as she tried not to let him beat her.

But Eric's smirk was too soon.

Suddenly, Rachel made a quick and strong move of pushing her sword causing Eric's one to flick out of his hand. Before he could catch it Rachel lunged forward and lightly tapped him in the stomach. But being Eric, he fell off the bed and landed on his back.

Eric groaned lightly as he felt pain in his behind, which wasn't from his Dad. He propped himself up on his elbows to stare up at Rachel, who was walking forward on the bed. She jumped off and confronted Eric, pressing the glowing stick near to his neck but not at it.

"Come join me, Eric," Rachel whispered, her voice slightly hoarse seeing that her throat was annoying her. "And we can rule this town."

"Never," he stated firmly, knitting his eyebrows closely together as he returned her gaze. "You like _Ahoy Chips _better than _Oreos_."

"Eric," Rachel said softly, her lightsaber going closer to Eric's neck making the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. "I'm your cousin." she added dropping the lightsaber and holding out her hand to help Eric up.

Eric accepted and stood up but there was a question burning in his brain that he had to know the answer to. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

The younger teen coughed to clear her throat before replying, "From watching you since _A New Hope_ came out,"

"Well you did good, young Skywalker," Eric said jokingly, his hand reaching out to ruffle Rachel's sandy brown hair.

Rachel started to fix her hair as she stared at her cousin in confusion. "I thought you were Luke,"

"It was a joke because Luke…" he paused when he saw her just staring at him in confusion. "It was just a joke. Let's watch movies now." Eric said, going over to the bed and grabbing the tape boxes.

"Ok, is _The Way We Were _there?" She asked hopefully. She was totally head over heels with that movie ever since Kitty had introduced her to it but did cry during it sometimes but Rachel still loved it. Eric looked down at the boxes and nodded his head. "Is _Star Wars: A New Hope _there?"

"Yes…" Eric whispered as he headed for the door.

Rachel rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her cousin before turning around towards the door, hands on her hips. "You're obsessed,"

"No I'm not!" Eric hollered from the hallway making her chuckle.

"Did the last while teach you anything?" Rachel said jokingly as she made her way out of his bedroom.

Eric turned around, a big smile plastered on his face as he stared at her. "Don't ever change,"

* * *

_Stairway to Heaven _by _Led Zeppelin_ was blaring in the basement as a layer of grey mist and the smell of smoke filled the room and two teens were sitting on the couch laughing so hard that they were in tears. Rachel stood up and stared playing air guitar and Hyde wasn't far behind her. He jumped up on the table and pretended to hold a microphone in his hand.

"And if you listen very hard the tune will come to you at last. When all are one and one is all," Hyde sang passionately into his fake microphone. "To be a rock and not to roll."

"Led Zeppelin," Rachel shouted at the top of her lungs, literally ditching her air guitar by throwing it to the side and she formed her hand into a rock signal as she threw her head back and forth.

_"And that was Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin," The familiar female voice said. "Next up is Revolution by The Beatles and this is dedicated to two certain people." she added making the two stoned teens grin from ear to ear. "Hot Donna loves you two!" And with that the sounds of four men singing filled the room._

"You say you want a revolution. Well, you know," Rachel sang and went back to her air guitar. "We all want to change the world."

"Let's turn it up, man!" Hyde said but received an odd look from the brunette. "Ah, so what if we lose control." He added as he went over to the radio. "Get a little bit rock n' roll."

This left Rachel in a fit of laughter because of the effects the stash had on her. Hyde jumped up on the couch with her and the two threw their hands in the air while singing along to _The Beatles_. Losing control, the two started doing the Hustle.

Awhile later the effects started to wear of and the two were now sitting on the couch with a pack of potato chips each seeing that they had awful cravings for food.

"What did we do for the last while, Rach?" Hyde asked his voice was hoarse. He brought a hand to his throat and raised an eyebrow. "Why is my voice so strained?"

Rachel ate a few more chips before placing a hand on her forehead, trying to recall the last few hours. "Red and Kitty went somewhere, we came down to the basement and the rest is just a bit blurry but there was music…"

"Well I think I had fun, man," he admitted truthfully, turning his head to the side to see the younger teen.

"Me too," Rachel said and the two did their special handshake, which started off with a high five then a knuckle touch another high five but this time their hands closed around each other's and the bumped shoulders.

"You're nearly always wearing jeans, except on Sunday. So, please, don't ever change. No, don't you ever change," Hyde sang, singing a _Beatles_ song but changing some of the lyrics to make it suit his foster cousin but his face made a confused expression, wondering where the song came out of. "I kind of like you just the way you are. You know the latest dance but when it's time for romance you are just as sappy as Jackie. So, please, don't ever change. No, don't you ever change. Just, promise me you're always gonna be as sweet as you are…" he sang before the two went into a fit of laughter, wondering where that came out of before smiling at each other and sharing a hug.

* * *

**A/N: **If I may say so myself ''Aww!''. I had a free weekend! Woohoo! But next week I have another communion and that's the last one…I think. Ugh, exams are starting on Wednesday. I think Ireland's exams are later than everybody's else's because everyone says they're done while I'm still in the books. Ah well enough of my rant ;) So what did you think? Also next chapter is the last :( so next I'll be posting my J/H two-shot that won the poll called 'Let Her Go'. Then I'll have another poll up probably today to see which story I should start next and then after my two-shot is done I'll start my other two-shot 'Back to December'. Well, have a lovely weekend you guys!

Review?

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	8. Hello Goodbye

**Chapter 8: Hello Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70s Show.

**A/N: **Heya! Last chapter. But first I would like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed, followed or added this story to favourites. It means a lot to me as this was my first real T7S story. Also a special thanks to nannygirl who inspired this story and made the cover art for me! Thanks you guys!

**Thanks to **nannygirl, hanselnext, Hard To Scare **and** GatsbyParty **for reviewing!**

* * *

The Forman's guest bedroom was filled with teens gathered around the bed. The older teens looked down at the younger one sadly as she zipped up suitcase that was heavier now going home than it was when she came here. Rachel grabbed the handle of the last suitcase and pulled it off the bed, frowning.

"That's the last one," she said quietly as Hyde took hold of the suitcase for her. "Dad will be here soon,"

"Let's head out," Eric replied softly and the seven friends walked out of the room and went down stairs where Kitty was busying herself with making cookies and they saw Red sitting on a chair on the porch.

"Oh I see you're all packed," Kitty commented when she saw Eric, Hyde, Kelso and Fez with a suitcase each. She placed the bowl of cookie mixture on the table before looking towards Rachel, who ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug. Kitty hugged her back tightly.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Kitty," Rachel told her burying her head in the small woman's shoulder.

"No problem, Rachel," she said simply. "I'm just glad Eric didn't kill you,"

_"Anyways..." Kitty said changing the awkward conversation. "She's coming to stay with us for a while so I want you guys to act like responsible young adults, ok?"_

_"Mom," Eric began as he reached out to get his glass of orange juice. "We are responsible young adults." His hand slipped causing him to knock over his glass, making orange juice to spill over his father's morning paper._

_"Well done, dumbass." Red commented as he took up his soggy newspaper and frowned. "I didn't even get to finish it."_

_"Oh, sorry Dad." Eric replied sheepishly._

_"That could have been Rachel!" Kitty said, cleaning the mess her son made._

_Eric raised an eyebrow and wore the same puzzled look his Dad and foster brother wore. "How?"_

_"You could have knocked Rachel over and she'd bleed!" Kitty replied raising her voice slightly to get through to her son._

"Me too," Rachel replied as they parted from the hug. "Goodbye. I'll miss you. Love you,"

"I'll miss you too. Love you, sweetie. You stay safe," Kitty told her as she watched the teens leave through the slide door. She picked her bowl back up and started mixing again. She couldn't believe a week had past already. She hoped Rachel didn't grow up too much till next time she saw her.

In the porch Rachel met Red sitting on the chair. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the seven teens and he patted the chair beside him indicating for Rachel to sit down beside him. She did as she was told.

"I hope the dummies haven't messed with your head this week because they did bring you down to the basement a lot and for a long time," Red said softly, swivelling around to look at her. He had only noticed now how much she and Eric looked alike. "I did not fight for my country using coral as toilet paper and stick my foot up someone's ass in Iwo Jima so my niece could get corrupted by dumbasses,"

_Red guided his niece inside while he talked to her. "Now you might have to hang out with the dummies sometimes but don't you worry your little head, I'll keep an eye out for you."_

"No, they didn't," she reassured him with a smile present on her face. "Jackie taught me how to use a flashlight,"

Red smiled and nodded approvingly as he wrapped his arms around the teen girl and kissed the top of her head. "You stay away from the potheads in your neighbourhood,"

"Is that your way of saying you're going to miss me and you love me?" Rachel asked as she hugged her uncle back. It always amazed everybody even Red how she could see right through him. She was good at that.

"Yes, it is," he told her as they parted from the hug.

"Well then you stay away from the potheads in your neighbourhood too," Rachel replied making Red raise an eyebrow. When did she get so smart mouth like? But it wasn't the worse thing ever.

He smiled and chuckled softly. "Smart mouth," he commented as everyone thought she got more and more like Eric every day.

Rachel smiled before walking over to Donna and Jackie, who were now sitting in the Vista Cruiser watching the boys play basketball. The two saw her and smiled before moving over so there was a little space in the middle for her. She smiled and hopped onto the hood of the car.

"I'll miss you guys," Rachel said when the three girls gathered each other into a big group hug, trying their best not to tear up. "You are like my older sisters now and you're great friends,"

_"Rachel!" Donna said happily when she saw the thirteen year old. She opened her arms wide for a hug and Rachel wrapped her arms around her. "Look at you! You have gotten so big."_

_"Look at you! You're talking like my Grandma." The younger girl replied jokingly making Donna chuckle a bit before pulling her into another hug._

_"Coincidence, she dresses like a Grandma." Jackie admitted as she looked at her friend up and down, clearly unimpressed._

_"Oh yeah, Rachel." Eric said getting his cousin's attention and he pointed to Jackie. "This is the devil so stay away from her."_

_Hey, you're really pretty." Jackie commented making Rachel smile humbly and blush a little. The others looked at her shocked. The cheerleader wasn't one to give comments away just like that._

_"Thanks, Jackie." Rachel replied happily._

_"Just like me." She added making the others – except Rachel – say stuff along the lines of 'there it is' but Jackie ignored them. "You can be like me little sister. Let's go shopping and get matching outfits!" Jackie said excitedly, clapping her hands before hopping up of her boyfriend's chair._

"We'll miss you mini me," Jackie said, hugging the little girl tightly. She was really going to miss Rachel. She was so like her and all the gang members rolled up into a thirteen year old girl. It was so nice having a younger girl in the gang so she could be a big sister.

"Yeah, we'll miss you so much 'mini Jackie'," Donna said as she hugged her boyfriend's cousin tightly too. Donna would miss the younger girl a lot too. She actually listened and took interest in feminism issues. Also she was fun to be around.

"I'll miss you guys too," Rachel replied, hugging them back. It was nice to have older teen girls around to talk too and they never looked down on her. She had older girl cousin's that she loved but they lived far away except for Penny, who Rachel didn't like that much. "Love you guys!"

"Love you too," they replied back.

After a few moments Rachel headed over to Fez, who pulled out of the basketball game when he saw her. He walked over the teen girl and pulled out a packet of _Razzles_ from his pocket.

"Want one?" Fez offered, holding out the packet of candy.

_"I'm Fez." Fez admitted, taking a packet of Razzles from his shirt pocket. "Want one?"_

_"No thanks, Fez." Rachel replied politely._

"Sure, Fez," she replied before she took one and smiled. "Thanks Fez,"

"No problem," Fez said smiling. But his smile soon faded into a pout as he tucked his candy into his pocket. "Who's going to buy me candy when I'm going to do something else?"

"Ok, how about when you run out of candy I'll come back to Point Place and get you some," she replied watching the foreigner nod his head in agreement.

Fez took his _Razzles _out of his pocket before opening the packet up fully and tipping the packet back over his mouth so that all the round candy fell into his mouth. He took a few bites so the candy turned into gum but his mouth was still full. "I'm owut owf cwandee," he replied.

Rachel shook her head as if it was something only Fez could do before she pulled him into a long hug. "Oh Fez…I'll miss your odd foreignness ways,"

"I'll miuss yowu tuu," Fez replied, hugging her back tightly. "I prowmised meself I wowuldn't cree," he added his mouth still full with candy as he shut his eyes tightly so the tears wouldn't seep through.

Rachel went over to Kelso next. He gathered her into a hug, picking her up and twirled around slowly before placing her back down on the ground.

_"Hi, I'm Michael Kelso." Kelso said charmingly, extending his hand out to Rachel. "You can call me Kelso if you want."_

_Rachel looked up at the pretty boy who was standing before her. God, he's so cute, she thought as she shook his hand. __Never mind cute, he's downright gorgeous. _

_"H-Hi." Rachel replied nervously. _

_"Shy?" Kelso asked raising an eyebrow and smiled. He lightly brushed his knuckle against her cheek. "I think that's cute."_

"Look Kelso I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you," she told him, looking at him apologetically. She did feel really bad. Kelso was just inches away from wearing his ass as a hat.

"I thought it was cute," the pretty boy replied before kissing the girl on the cheek. He had to give her a little something something. Rachel giggled as Kelso tapped his own cheek. "Come on! Or I'll tickle you," he threatened playfully before she kissed his cheek.

The two talked for a few more moments before saying their goodbyes. Rachel would have gone to Laurie next but the young woman had taken off again. But Rachel didn't mind. Laurie would probably show up at her house in two days. She saw Hyde sitting on one of the porch chairs that she and Red where sitting on earlier and went over to him.

"Well," she said simply. "This is it,"

"You know I'm going to miss our little times when we're under influence," Hyde told her as she sat down. It was nice having a younger teen girl around who he could protect. "Even though I can't remember anything from those times," he added and the two started giggling. "I have something for you," Hyde said, pulling out a cuboid shaped present that was wrapped with pretty pink wrapping paper and handed it to her.

"Oh Hyde, you shouldn't have," Rachel replied, grinning ear to ear as she accepted it. He looked at her and smiled as she unwrapped the wrapping paper. She took the white lid of the cardboard box revealing a new Beatles t-shirt and a pair of pinky purple aviators.

_Hyde, who was leaning against one of the wooden beams nodded his head and walked over to the happy reunion. He looked at Eric and Rachel and saw some resemblance. "Hi, Rachel."_

_"Hey." She replied casually, giving the older boy a small smile which he returned too._

_"Rach, this is Steven." Eric told her, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder._

_"It's alright, man." Hyde replied before he looked back at Rachel. "You can call me Hyde if you want."_

_"Ok." Rachel said. She took in Hyde's appearance. He looked kind of familiar to her but she still couldn't place him. She smiled when she noticed his t-shirt. "The Beatles? Cool, they're awesome."_

_Hyde smiled in approval while nodding his head. "Yeah, we're going to get on just fine."_

"Aww Hyde, thank you!" she replied, throwing her arms around the curly haired teen.

"No problem, Rach," he said, throwing his arms back around her. "I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too," Rachel said as she received a kiss on the forehead.

Rachel saw Eric over by the basketball hoop bouncing the ball. She smiled and walked over to him slowly as he threw the ball away and quickly ran over to her enveloping her into a tight hug. Even though Rachel could hardly breathe she still hugged back. The silent hugged lasted for several minutes before a Lincoln pulled up in the driveway.

_The first thing they saw when they went outside was Kitty hugging a girl with long sandy brown hair and hazel eyes that complimented her borderline tanned skin. Eric smiled and rushed over to the thirteen year old girl._

_"Hey Rachel!" Eric said, bending down a tiny bit to hug his young cousin_

_"Eric!" The preteen exclaimed, throwing her arms around him._

_"Wow, you've gotten so tall." The geek admitted, stepping back a bit to take in Rachel's full appearance. "You're as tall as Jackie."_

"Goodbye Eric," she whispered as they pulled away from the hug. "I'll miss you, a lot,"

"I'll miss you kiddo," he replied, ruffling her hair before helping her place the bags in the boot of her Dad's, Jerry, car.

Rachel got into the car and rolled down the window. Red was standing at the door with his arms around Kitty. Hyde was sitting on the porch chair with Jackie on his lap and on the other chair was Donna with Eric standing beside her. Kelso and Fez sat down on the step of the porch.

"Bye guys!" Rachel said, waving her hand out the window. In reply she received goodbyes, miss yous and waves. "I'll miss you,"

Eric watched sadly as the car drove out of the car park and drove down the street. "Well we minded her,"

_Before they knew it, the seven teens were cramped around the small coffee table in a circle._

_"This does make my knees feel better." Eric admitted when the marijuana kicked in. "Thanks Hyde."_

_"There is no gas shortage man. It's all fake." Hyde said, thinking about the car that runs on water._

_Rachel, who was enjoying her first circle spoke next. "Imagine if The Beatles and ABBA sang a song together." She shook her head and her eyes lit up in excitement. "Noo! What if they got married! I mean come on no one picks the stage name Ringo Starr if they have something to hide."_

_"She's right you know." Donna said, nodding her head in agreement and they all laughed._

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, it's over. I hope you all enjoyed this story. What was your favourite bit? Also I have a JH story up called Mean and I'll have another story up soon called Summer Camp. It's where they go to summer camp and friendships develop. There might be crushes but no real romance and there will be something in there for all shippers, I think. Thanks once more!

Peace ✌ ~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
